


Different With You

by KassandraScarlett



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bromance, OT-5 Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassandraScarlett/pseuds/KassandraScarlett
Summary: The special relationships they share with each other were something that no one would understand. And they didn't care one bit.





	1. Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> It's just something that I thought of when I first became a fan, but I could never write about it till now.

Niall was almost always hungry. And when he was, he hated waiting for food. Greg knew this, so he made sure he would have something ready for when his younger brother came home after almost a year, what with the X-Factor and then the world tour with all the other contestants. He would be accompanied by his bandmates, he'd said. Greg's mother, of course, had been slightly apprehensive about not being there to greet five teenage boys into her home, but Greg and his father had assured her that he was more then capable of looking after them. Beside both adults would be returning from their trip in a day or two, so they would still be able to spend a week with their son, before he left for their first recording.

It still didn't feel quite real, Greg mused, as he pottered about the house. Niall, his little bother, was in a boy band, put together by Simon Cowell, of all people. He only hoped that it would all work out. Because Niall loved his music and it would crush him if it didn't.

 

************

 

There was a general ruckus in the house, as five boys traipsed about, trying to find a place for their belongings. Greg had decide they could use Niall's old room to keep their bags and then bunk together in the basement. It was much larger than Niall's room, warmer, and with all the extra mattresses, it would be comfortable. Plus, it would give the boys room to move about.

"Thanks, Greg," the short brunette said with an easy grin, flicking his hair back. "I'm Louis." Greg shook his hand firmly. "That's hare and Zayn," he pointed at two boys who were arguing about who got the warmest spot in the middle; one with wild curls and dimples, the other with carefully styled black hair and sharp features. As Niall shot Greg an apologetic look and tried to negotiate between them, another brunette, taller than the other, joined Louis. "And this is Liam," Louis finished. Liam smiled at him gratefully. 

"Thanks for having us, greg. I'll keep these boys from trouble."

Louis scoffed immediately. "No, you won't. You know you won't." 

The self-assured look on his face made Liam mutter something about 'bad influences' and 'corruption' under his breath, while Greg laughed, already taking a liking to these boys.

"It's not a problem, Liam. We're happy to have you guys. And thanks for at least trying.

 

************

 

"Greg, I'll just go and call mum, yeah," Niall told Greg. "M'boys are in the living room." Greg could hear the noise from the others and nodded, wondering about Niall's reference to them as 'his' boys. 

Deciding to question it later, he instead said, "You do that. She'll be waiting to hear from you." Greg resumed tidying the kitchen as Niall went to use the phone.

After a few minutes, he realised the front room had gone silent. Cleaning his hands, he tip toed over to where the boys weer and was greeted with the sight of four sleeping figures. At the same instant, Niall came bounding into the room. Knowing how loud he tended to be, he lifted a finger to his lips. "Be quiet, they're..."

"Shh. You'll wake them up," Niall hissed, interrupting his brother. Greg paused. Niall wasn't really one to tell others to be silent. he watched as a fond smile made it's way to his lips. "I told them to sleep on the plane. Now they'll be whining about jet lag," he chuckled.

For a while, they both stood watching. Harry's hand, which lay across the back of the sofa, suddenly clenched and unclenched hungrily, like he was looking for something. "Ni... Nia..." before the name completely left the younger boy's mouth, Niall walked over and clasped his fingers tightly. Immediately, Harry relaxed. That was when Greg noticed their odd positions. Zayn was sprawled across on top of them, his head on Liam's lap and his legs on on Harry's, so his heels were digging into Harry's side. Harry had his nose buried deep in Louis' neck, making greg winder how he could breathe. The hand which wasn't on the back of the couch was placed around the older boy's middle. Louis had one arm hooked around Liam's, his head faced on the tall boy's shoulder, his other arm at Zayn's waist. Liam's head was gently resting on Louis' head, his fingers brushing Harry's over Louis' torso. It was like they all needed to be touching each other.

Jolting himself from his thoughts, he turned to Niall. "Dinner's almost ready. Shouldn't we wake them up?" He asked quietly. 

The blond shook his head. "Nah, let'em be. Otherwise, they'll be cranky the whole day." 

"Well, do you wanna go ahead and eat? They can eat when they wake up," he offered. 

Niall shook his head again. "No, it's fine. I'm kind of tired, too. I'll just join them," he said decisively and, before Greg could suggest moving them to their beds, Niall walked around and settled next to Liam, curling into his chest. Unconsciously, the other boys shifted to accommodate him. Liam's free arm wound itself around Niall's waist, thus effectively getting trapped between the boy and the sofa. Niall kept one leg dangling off the couch, tangling it with Louis' leg over Liam's. His arm was still awkwardly twisted so it was holding Harry's along the back, both their knuckles brushing the back of Louis' neck. His other hand he buried in Zayn's hair.

Greg watched on in confusion and awe. "You're not usually one to give up food in favour of getting some extra rest with your band mates," he tried to tease.

Niall's eyes were already closed, but he gave a small smile. "Guess it's a bit different with them," was all he said. 

'A lot different,’ Greg wanted to correct, but he kept quiet. Instead he watched as Niall fell asleep within seconds and all of their faces relaxed further into a deeper sleep.


	2. Comfort

Safaa bounced on her toes eagerly, waiting impatiently for the arrival of four boys. Four boys who were part of a brand new boy band that had captured the hearts of everyone in the UK; well, those who followed the X-Factor at least. A boy band which, incidentally, her elder brother happened to be a part of.

"Calm down, Safaa, please," Zayn pleaded. "They're almost here, okay? Stop jumping."

Safaa tried to downplay her excitement. Abruptly, she stepped a little closer to her brother, glad he'd arrived three days ahead of the boys. "What are the other boys like? Tell me again, please," she asked.

Zayn smoothed her hair with a fond smile, that the younger girl instinctively knew wasn't meant for her. "Louis' the eldest, but he's the silliest of us all. He's always planning pranks and manages to drag me into them. But, he's also the one who takes care of us when we're feeling down, like we're his younger brothers. And he can be very charming when he wants to be. Niall's our sunshine. He's the one who keeps our spirits up, ready to laugh at anything and just enjoying life. Liam's the Daddy of the band, trying to keep us in line and out of trouble. We'd probably have been kicked out of the X-Factor for misbehaving if it weren't for him. But he can be just as devious as Louis when he wants to be. And Harry's the youngest, the baby of the group. He's the one we all feel like we need to protect." He paused for an instant then. "Their plane must have landed," he murmured. "I think they're almost here."

Safaa was about to question how he could possibly know they were close, when a sudden yell broke through the din. "Oi, Zayn!" 

As four boys came into a view, Safaa felt a small change in the way Zayn held himself. It was almost imperceptible and near impossible to note, but it was there. They walked forward to greet the rest of the band. 

"Hello, lads, how was the flight?"

"Good to see your brooding face, mate." "Hey, man, how're things?" 

"Tired already, Ni?"

"How've you been, Z? We missed you after you left Niall's place; could barely get a wink of sleep at night."

The greetings were passed around, while Safaa tried to disappear into her brother's side, suddenly overwhelmed. Louis was the first to notice her.

"Oh, we're being rude," he exclaimed with a fake gasp and bent on his knees in front of her. "I'm Louis," he said, extending a slim hand. "You must be Safaa."

Safaa nodded and Louis grinned. His eyes crinkled whenever he smiled, she noted. She decided she liked him and beamed back brightly.

As the other boys shook her hand and introduced themselves, she snuck a look at Zayn. He was watching the interaction, but his gaze was focused on the boys. There was a sparkle in his eyes that had never been there before and she realized the change she'd noticed in him just a few minutes ago. His whole body was loose and relaxed, not stiff and poised like it always was. There was that small smile on his lips, like he genuinely cared for the boys, like they were truly brothers, not co-workers. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Zayn was a very closed off person. but he grown close to Louis, Niall, Liam and Harry. It was just so obvious and Safaa couldn't understand what had brought about this change.

 

************

 

Doniya watched the interaction between the five boys carefully, focusing mostly on Zayn. She hadn't noticed before, but after talking to her younger sister, she could see what Safaa had been trying to tell her.

"Get off me, Niall," Liam groaned as the blond Irish flopped down on his lap, even though there was plenty of room on the sofa. 

"Naw, I'm good here, thanks," Niall snickered, making Louis and Zayn look up from their intense whispering.

"Vas happenin', boys?" Zayn demanded in an odd accent, laughter permeating his words.

"Niall's trying to kill me." Zayn exchanged a glance with the feather-haired boy and with a shared nod, both jumped on top of Liam as well, attacking his sides, ignoring his breathless giggles. Harry walked in from the kitchen and, upon seeing them, joined in as well, tickling Liam's feet while Niall kept his arms pinned.

Doniya gaped at the sigh of her brother laughing and play-fighting with the boys like he'd known them his whole life. he wasn't this free even with her, Safaa and Walhiya. 

"Zayn, a word, please?" She called out to him. He looked over at her once and, with some difficulty and obvious reluctance, extracted himself from the dog-pile and followed her out. 

"What is it?"

Doniya looked him over carefully. The carefree attitude from mere seconds ago had vanished, replaced with the stiff posture she had always known.

"Safaa thinks you've changed," she put it bluntly and he frowned.

"Changed?" He repeated uncertainly. 

She nodded. "I don't think I need to tell you how you're not like your usual self with those boys." 

Understanding flashed in Zayn's dark eyes. "I know what you mean." He paused, giving her the chance to interrupt. She didn't. "But that's not how I see it. I think they actually bring out the real me."

Doniya blinked. "So, you're saying, that all this time, you were actually an extremely mischievous kid, with an artistic and mysterious streak. Which the rest of never knew about," she summed up wryly.

"No," Zayn corrected. "I'm saying I was always an artistic and mysterious kid with a mischievous streak. And I didn't know about it either, until the lads brought it out in me." He hesitated a bit. "Are Safaa and Walhiya upset about it?"

"No, not really," Doniya assured him. "Safaa is just a bit confused how four boys, who you have only known for a little over a year, can bring out a kind of liveliness in you that we never could, in spite of having known you for literally our whole lives."

Zayn looked down at the ground. "Should I be sorry?" He mumbled and Doniya swatted his head.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, you silly," she told him. They make you happy and that's good enough for us. Let's go back inside now."

Once back inside, Zayn wasted no time in joining the boys again. They had stopped tickling Liam and were now all targeting Harry, running their fingers down his obviously sensitive skin until tears were streaming down his reddened cheeks along with his strangled gasps of laughter. Though very much aware of Doniya's gaze still lingering on him, Zayn couldn't stop the grin on his face from spreading as he tickled Harry's toes. Later, when they had all had their turn at being tortured and were simply laying on top of each other in exhaustion, Zayn revelled in the feeling of home and comfort that came with the boys. With his boys. His brothers.


	3. Cuddles

Gemma growled in annoyance as she paced the length of her bedroom. She thought back to almost a week before.

-Flashback-  
Harry had been back for only a few days and she was already irritated by him. Sometimes, she wondered what kind of an elder sister that made her, but mostly, she just gritted her teeth and told herself to bear it, until he left for recording his second album with his band. But really, his constant fidgeting was driving her on edge and she was already in a bad mood. So, when Harry finally flopped down on the couch beside her and leaned his head on her shoulder, she snapped. 

“Oh, shove off, Harry. Do you have to be sitting on top of someone all the time?” She felt guilty for her harsh words almost immediately, knowing how sensitive Harry was to meanness. But, Harry simply gave her an apologetic smile and went off to his bedroom.

Later that night, as the Styles family ate dinner, Harry began twitching his fingers against the plate. Gemma tried to ignore it. Then, he started to jerking his knee up and down rapidly. The movement was very subtle; Anne and Richard didn’t even notice. But, Gemma was sitting right next to him, so it was impossible for her not to notice.

“Harry, sit still. It’s bloody annoying when you do that, really.” An incredulous silence followed her outburst and Gemma didn’t know whether to snap further or feel ashamed of herself. But, Harry took the decision right out of her hands. 

Instead of pursing his lips and going quiet like he always did when he was hurt, he gave the same smile he had in the morning, half sorry and half knowing, and said calmly, “I’m sorry, Gemma. It won’t happen from tomorrow, I promise."

‘Tomorrow. Tomorrow? What’s happening tomorrow?’ She’d thought, then remembered that Harry’s band mates: Niall, Louis, Liam and Zayn; were arriving the next day to spend the fortnight, opting to stay at the house, instead of the bungalow like the last time. But how was that going to change a thing about Harry’s annoying habits?  
-End of Flashback-

Oh, how wrong she’d been. Because, almost the instant the four boys emerged from immigration and showered Harry with hugs and kisses and ‘We missed you’s, she had noticed a difference in his behaviour. He’d relaxed suddenly, like he’d been holding his breath, his smile grew easier and the foot he’d been tapping on the floor, much to her annoyance, stilled. She’d shrugged it off, mentally rolling her eyes at the extravagant display of affection and passing it off as a joke. 

But, over the days, she’d come to realize that it wasn’t. They seemed to want to spend every waking moment together, even insisting on bunking together in the living room. One would think that they would enjoy time away from each other, seeing how they had to almost live together for a majority of the year. But, no.

And then there was Harry. He no longer fidgeted or twitched restlessly. He didn’t invade her space either. At first, she thought he was just trying to keep her appeased, but then just that morning, she’d woken up and walked into the living room to find Harry and Niall snuggled into a corner of the couch, eating breakfast. Harry was curled into the shorter boy, who had a bowl of cereals balanced on his knees and was feeding him with the same spoon. And he seemed to be enjoying it: they weren’t talking, just relaxing in the morning silence, but the blond Irish had a soft smile on his lips as he manuevered the spoon to Harry’s mouth.

She’d headed into the kitchen to get her own breakfast, choosing not to comment, and when she came back, she saw Liam and Louis join them, dragging Zayn, who still had his eyes closed, with them. They settled themselves around the blond and brunette and began eating from Niall’s bowl, Liam using his fingers to pick out the pieces of cereal, while the others took turns with the spoon, occasionally feeding each other as well. 

Suddenly overwhelmed by the silent display of affection between them, Gemma had finished her own bowl as quickly as she could, then ran back up the stairs to her room. That was where she found herself now; pacing a path into her bedroom floor, trying to puzzle through the deep connection her brother seemed to share with the four guests in her living room.

She sat down cross-legged on her bed, running through memories of Harry’s school friends and even ex-girlfriend, trying to recall if he was ever this close to any of them, physically or emotionally. She gave up after almost an hour when a call from her friend reminded her of their plans to meet.

After that, she spent as much of her time as possible trying to avoid thinking about it. This proved impossible; it seemed every time the boys were in the same room, they gravitated towards each other. Gemma had lost track of the number of times she’d seen Zayn kissing Harry on the cheeks, Louis pinching Liam’s nipples, Niall stealing food from Zayn’s plate, Liam tickling Niall randomly, Harry hugging Niall, Louis fondling Harry’s hair and all of them cuddling together for no reason other than to touch each other. So she resigned herself to the fact that she couldn’t escape them.

Instead, she tried to decipher the connection the five shared with each other. Only she couldn’t. No one was that close to someone unless they were in a relationship. She finally gave up on the last evening of their stay, before they left for London together. They’d been running around, trying to get everything packed when Harry had stalked into the living room and yelled for Zayn. 

“Zee, where’s your jacket?” 

Zayn poked his head from the spare room, where the rest of the boys had kept their bags. “I have it. Why?”

Harry glared at him. “I want to wear it to the airport.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t fit you anymore, Haz, you’ve grown out of it. For goodness’ sake, it doesn’t even fit me anymore.” The exasperated tone of his voice made it clear that this was a conversation they’d had before. Harry blinked his eyes. 

“I know,” he replied, suddenly sounding unreasonably sad. The older boy realized this as well because he frowned. 

“What is it about that bloody jacket that you love so much?” He wondered with a sigh. Harry fiddled with the hem of his shirt. 

“Nothing, it’s yours. I just like to wear it ‘cause it’s yours.”

The Bradford boy’s face softened as he looked at Harry. He walked out of his room and pulled Harry into a hug. “Oh, Hazza,” he sighed. “I’ll buy another jacket that’ll fit you and me both, okay?” Harry smiled bashfully and hid his face in Zayn’s shoulder. Ruffling his hair, Zayn whispered something in Harry’s ear, making them both grin, before pulling away to finish the packing.

 

************

 

Gemma waited until Anne and Robin had hugged Harry, before pulling him into her own embrace. He returned it without any inhibitions. Gemma loved that about him, that he didn’t mind showing affection to his sister even in the middle of an airport. “You’ve got some excellent friends there, Harry,” she whispered in his ear. 

He drew back with a playful frown and glanced at his band mates, who were standing at some distance politely giving the family space, before looking back at her. “They aren’t my friends,” he corrected in his slow voice. “They’re family.”

With a last peck on her cheek, he turned away to join the boys and as Gemma watched Liam sling a protective arm over his shoulders, Zayn giving his hair a playful tussle and Niall and Louis crowding close behind them, she realized he had just given her the answer to her question; the answer that had been staring at her all this time, only she’d been too stupid not to notice. They weren’t friends; they were all brothers.


	4. Touch

Andy and Sean waited for Liam to arrive. They hadn’t seen their friend for nearly two years now, and though they kept in touch and tracked him through the media, it wasn’t really the same as hanging out with him. 

Andy smiled slightly as he remembered how awkward and shy Liam was. A lot like him, really. That was the main reason they were friends; because they enjoyed the silence and space the other provided. Sean fit in the same way, not tactile or brash. Though, they both had to admit that they weren’t any of these things as much as Liam. Liam took it to another level completely. Probably because of how much he was bullied when he was younger. The auditioning and his new-found career in music had definitely changed that.

But Andy knew that nothing could have changed Liam too drastically. No matter how famous or confident he had gotten, he would still be the shy, insecure, speak-only-if-required boy he had always been. Maybe that wasn’t a good thing, but Andy had spent the first five years of their friendship trying to bring him out of his shell, then gave up. He didn’t see how the last three years could have changed that. 

He didn’t know he was about to be proved wrong, as Sean pointed and said excitedly, “There he is.”

Andy looked at where he was pointing and, sure enough, there was Liam, his tall and sturdy figure easily visible over the crowd, an unmistakable grin on his face, in spite of the cap worn low over his face. 

As he reached them, Sean commented dryly, “Well, if it isn’t the popstar,” before breaking into a smile. He reached up to clap a hand on his shoulder, but Liam surprised them both by pulling him, then Andy, into a hug. They returned the sentiment awkwardly, not used to this show of affection from their friend. Liam either felt their stiff posture, or felt awkward himself, because he held on for only a few beats before letting go. 

“Well, lads, good to see you and all, but I’m hoping you have a car waiting outside to take me home.”

Now trying to understand the new teasing undertone of his voice, Andy and Sean assured him they had a cab waiting and helped him with his bags. A man came up to them and sent a meaningful glance towards Liam. “Yes, I’ll call Paul as soon as I’m in the car. You sure you’re okay getting into a hotel, Sam?” 

“Yeah, don’t worry about me and call the boys too.”

He walked away from them and Liam turned back to his friends’ questioning faces. “That’s Sam, one of our… bodyguards. Paul’s our tour manager and security specialist, and mainly our babysitter.”

In the cab, Sean sat up front, while Andy joined Liam in the backseat. “Louis, I’ve just arrived at Wolverhampton.” “Tell the lads.” “Yes, I’ve called Paul and Sam went to a hotel.” “No, Andy and Sean are here.” “I won’t. You know I won’t.” At this, Liam glanced at Andy from the corner of his eyes, before looking away again with a fond smile. “Tell them I can’t wait, either and give them my love, ‘kay?”

“God, I’m beat,” he groaned, as he put down the phone. “Would you guys mind if I took a quick nap?”

“Course not,” Sean said. “You’re spending the next whole week with me and Andy at my house anyways, since all our parents have gone away on their little holiday. When are your… band mates coming?”

“On the last day of my stay. They'll only be staying the night before we leave the next morning. Thank God for that,” Liam laughed. “Those lads can really test my patience sometimes.” 

But Andy got the feeling that he was holding back something as well. His words seemed nervous and forced and Liam confirmed it when he added on, “Though I wouldn't really have it any other way.” 

Andy let it go; if Liam wanted to share, he would; and was just about to offer to move a bit to let him sleep, when Liam casually put his head on his shoulder. Andy froze, meeting Sean’s confused gaze in the rear-view mirror. But, he was saved from having to say anything when Liam backed away on his own accord with a resigned look on his face and leaned against the window instead.

The whole day, he was restless, constantly checking his phone, sometimes staring off into the distance with a blank expression, or quietly chuckling at random moments. And he was being touchy. So touchy. All through the evening, he would keep brushing a hand against their elbows, placing his fingertips at the small of their backs or at the back of their necks, then pull back just as suddenly. Andy and Sean didn’t know what to make of this change in behaviour. But it wasn’t until after dinner that they said something.

Sean had just put down his phone on the table when Liam came up behind him and put his chin on his shoulder to look at the paper he’d been doodling in while talking. Sean stiffened and gingerly pushed Liam away, turning to look at him. “What's happened to you?” He demanded, making the brunette frown.

“What do you mean?” 

Andy came in from the balcony too. “You’ve been a bit different the whole day, Liam,” he pointed out in his quiet voice. “You’ve been somewhere else in your head and really distracted.”

“And you keep touching us,” Sean pointed out. “You used to hate people touching you.”

“I still do,” Liam argued, then, after a moment of consideration, added, “Mostly.”

“Which is why you pull away just as fast.” Andy agreed. “But that doesn’t explain why you would do it in the first place.”

Liam was quiet for a few moments. Then, sheepishly, he started, “I’m sorry I’m so distracted. It’s just weird being back home and away from the lads. And as for the touching,” his tone got just a bit defensive. “I won’t do it again, but we’re mates, aren’t we?” 

“Of course, we are,” Sean assured him. “But normal mates don’t get so cuddly with each other.” 

Liam stared at him with an odd expression. “Some are,” he said. “Some are. You’ll see in a week or so.”

 

************

 

Liam’s statement didn’t really prepare them for the spectacle that was One Direction, or in this case, just Niall, Louis, Liam, Harry and Zayn. Almost as soon as they arrived, they were all over him, somebody yelling out, “Lee-yum!” They engulfed him in hugs, a tangle of limbs and hair of different colours. 

“Get off me, you wankers,” Liam cursed, but the fondness in his voice was unmistakable. Andy and Sean watched awkwardly as Louis rolled his eyes and pinched Liam's nipples, which he promptly ignored and ruffled Niall's hair. Slinging an arm around Harry's shoulders and one around Zayn's waist, he brought them over to Andy and Sean for introductions.

The change in Liam's demeanor was instantly noticeable. His face was relaxed, more open, and the smile he sported was wider and more genuine than any he'd given them in the last week, in spite of the deep dark circles underneath his eyes. Dark circles which, Sean noticed, matched the ones on all the other boys faces. And, they realized what Liam had meant by his cryptic words from days ago as they watched Liam hug each of the boys one by one for a long time; pressing a sweet kiss to Harry's forehead, carding his fingers through Niall's blonde tips, cupping the back of Zayn's neck and burying his face in Louis’ shoulder, though he was taller than the Northerner, and breathing in his scent deeply.

 

************

 

“None of us have been able to sleep well, for the last week,” Zayn was saying with a grimace. 

“Yeah, be good to get some rest finally,” Liam agreed. “I haven’t really slept well, either.” 

“Lou would go crazy if we all turned up looking like raccoons. Can you imagine her reaction?” Niall joked.

As Louis began speaking in an exaggerated female voice, Andy and Sean exchanged a glance, like the numerous ones they had all evening, confused by the endless references and inside jokes. ‘Raccoons’ obviously meant the identical purple bags under all their eyes. But who was Lou? Their stylist or someone? And Liam hadn’t been getting sleep? There were three bedrooms in the house, one for each of the boys. Liam had always been a light sleeper, but he fell asleep just as fast. Sean wanted to ask about it badly, but as he watched Harry hand a wrapped packet to Liam, with the out-of-place words, “You forgot your spoons, so I got them for you,” he got the feeling he wouldn’t like the answer.

Andy stepped forward tentatively. “We’ve all been sleeping separately,” he started. “We’ve got three rooms. Now, that you’re here, we were thinking Liam, Sean and I could take the room on the upper floor. Then, you four can have the other two downstairs…” 

He trailed off as all five of them exchanged glances. A silent conversation seemed to take place, making Andy feel like an intruder. But he watched as the short feather-haired boy shook his head subtly and shrugged. “That’s fine, boys,” he said airily. “Zayn and Harry can share a room, since they’re the quiet ones. Niall and I will take the other one, ‘cause he’s the only one who doesn’t mind my… habits."

That night, Andy was tempted to tie Liam up for the sole purpose of keeping him still. It was already a tight fit for three grown boys and Andy was honestly afraid of flailing hands and feet, resulting in awkward and embarrassing positions in the morning. He really could live without Liam’s constant tossing and turning. Andy didn’t know when he did fall asleep, but he could tell it was a few hours before he found himself staring at the dark oblivion above him through half-lidded eyes. A few seconds passed and he decided he was thirsty. Taking care not to jostle Sean, he got up, ready to carefully roll over Liam. 

Until, that is, he realized, there was no Liam. Panic flooded him for a minute; the panic of someone who is not yet in control of his senses and has found something out of place. Then, forcing his mind to think, he reasoned that the brunette must simply have gone for a drink of water as well. Getting up, he tramped carefully down the steps. When he saw there was no light turned on in the kitchen, he glanced into the living room, only to stop short and stare. A minute later, he was shaking his friend awake roughly. “Sean, wake up. Mate, wake up, it’s Liam.” That got him up.

Scrambling off, he followed Andy down to the living room. There, in front of the sofa, on a haphazard pile of pillows, bedsheets and sofa cushions, the five boys lay cramped together, in the most weird positions they had ever seen. Louis and Zayn were in the middle, the smaller boy tucked carefully under the darker one, his hands resting against his chest. Harry was spooning Zayn from behind, arms flung over his waist. Niall was spooning Louis in the same way, his fingers clasping Harry’s where they met in the middle. All their legs were tangled together so it was impossible to tell which belonged to whom. And Liam? He was curled above their heads like a comma, his hand fisted in Louis’ hair and his knees and toes digging into Harry’s back.

Andy and Sean didn't know what to do, so they just stood there, watching. It was a strangely intimate scene. “He’s changed, hasn’t he?” Sean whispered, as they climbed back into their own beds. “They’ve changed him.”

“I guess, we should have known the instant he hugged us at the airport,” Andy agreed.

The next morning, neither of them could look Liam, or any of the boys, in the eye, and muttered a muted response when Niall cheerily wished them a good morning. They did, however, notice that all five boys seemed much more well-rested than the day before; the dark circles were non-existant and they seemed much fresher. Even Zayn and Harry, who were obviously the last to wake if their grumpy expressions were anything to go by, looked relaxed.

Liam beckoned them into the kitchen, then. “I told you, you would see what I meant, right?” Were his first words. Andy and Sean stayed silent, making Liam grin. “You woke me up last night, when you came in the living room,” he added casually. The two boys froze. “Don’t worry about it; we only didn’t tell you yesterday, because we thought it would make you guys uncomfortable,” he assured. Laughing at their still figures, he exited the room with a grin, leaving them to think everything over.


	5. Trust

Louis’ thoughts weren’t on the ball that was passing between him, Liam, Niall and Zayn. Football was the same as singing for him; unless it was a serious occasion, neither required much concentration, just muscle memory and instinct. That was usually good enough to win him a game with the lads, even when three of them ganged up on him (Harry had opted to sit on the porch and watch; he was such a bad player that he wouldn’t have counted anyway). He actually let them get close to winning sometimes, just to let them think they can.

So, as he passed the ball between his feet and away from Niall, his thoughts wandered to a conversation he’d had with Hannah the day before.

-Flashback-  
Louis didn’t have words for how glad he was that he and Hannah had been able to remain friends after he broke it off with her four years ago. She was a great person to just chill with sometimes, a way to get away from the not-so-fun side of show business. She was, essentially, a link to Doncaster; one that didn’t include his mother, step-father and sisters. She wasn’t home; no, his four band mates were home; but she was the closest thing to it when they weren’t around.

They were lying quietly in Hannah’s backyard, side by side, eyes closed, letting the sun warm their faces. It was a companiable silence that Hannah broke. “I watch all your interviews, you know.” 

Louis turned his head to face the blonde. “And?” He prompted. 

There was a short silence, then, instead of answering, she said, “Remember, when we were kids and we would spend every weekend camping out in either one of our backyards?” Louis nodded for her to continue. “You would cuddle me everytime and keep singing to me until we both fell asleep.” 

Louis nodded again. “Yeah, so you wouldn’t get nightmares.” 

Hannah had been looking up at the sky; she turned to face him now. “Seventh grade: the guys in our class were jerks to me and you let me cry on your shoulder, even snuck me into your house so my mom wouldn’t see me crying. Sophomore year of high school: Stan didn’t get in the school football team and you were there for him, comforting him and offering to help him practice harder…” She broke off.

“But?” He urged. 

She bit her lips thoughtfully. “But you never let us do the same for you. I woke up once because I heard you crying while we were spending the night in the tent at your backyard, and I reached out to you, but you shrunk away, telling me you were fine. Ninth grade: you got bullied for choosing to do theatre, but never once did you let me help you get over it. Then, you got rejected from the X-FACTOR the first time around. Stan and I went crazy worrying about you, but you just acted like it didn’t matter, even though we could see how torn up about it you were. It took me some time, but I realized you just didn’t like to be touched. It was alright if you initiated it, but not the other way around. You didn’t like being weak around others, not even Jay.”

Louis stayed quiet for some time, not bothering to argue. She was right about it all; he hated being touched without warning (though he’d learned to hide his knee-jerk reaction to it for the fans). There was no deep explanation or backstory to it. He just didn’t like it, didn’t feel comfortable giving up even that ounce of control to someone else, be it his mother or sisters, even. “What’s your point, Han?” He asked at last, because he knew she had one. 

“My point,” she stressed. “Is that you’re not like that with your boys. It’s so obvious.” She let out a little giggle of amusement. “You let Liam pull you down to rest your head on his lap. Zayn seems to spend most of his time picking you up. Harry and Niall are always trying to cuddle you and you let them.” She paused, waiting for Louis to speak. 

“It's not that I don't trust you, Han,” he spoke slowly. 

“I know,” Hannah replied, her voice kind and genuine. “You just trust them more. And that’s fine.”  
-End of Flashback-

Liam growled and Niall cursed as Louis’ kick sent the ball sailing past Zayn’s outstretched arms and into the net. Louis simply smirked at their pouting faces and walked over to Harry, collapsing on the chair next to him.

“You know, you could just let them win once in a while,” the 20-year old told him. 

Louis rolled his eyes. “I let them get four goals in. Otherwise, they’d have been stuck at two, both of which were made by Liam.” 

The other three joined them and Harry left to get some water. 

“We’re having a rematch before dinner,” Niall informed him in a petulant voice. 

“If you're so eager,” Louis sighed dramatically, immediately prompting the Irish to lunge at him from across Liam and try to grab him in a headlock. Louis started laughing and tried to fight him off, but Zayn, who had taken Harry's place, quickly grabbed his wrists and threw his own legs over Louis’, effectively trapping him.

He couldn't keep track of how long it went on for, the two of them struggling to keep him subdued while he squirmed and wriggled, trying to get free. At some point, he could make out Liam yelling at them to cut it out and Harry's loud laughter as he returned from inside the house.

When they finally stopped, breathing hard and giggling like teenage girls, Louis recalled what he'd said at the end of Hannah's little speech. He couldn't say exactly when or how, but somewhere in nearly six years, somewhere within the din of music, movies, tears and laughter, somewhere between trying to win a competition to ruling over the hearts of everyone in the world, these four boys had gone from band mates to friends to family. Add Louis knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: bad-days-and-beautiful-nights


End file.
